


我发誓是奖金先动的手

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 1





	我发誓是奖金先动的手

如果鸣宝是个狗仔

老卡主演的电影上映后，他觉得老卡的脸漂亮得不合理

【其实是一早就注意到了，只是电影里更加更加好看，鸣宝实在是忍不住，出手了】

老卡一开始不知道，上班时间正常营业，下班时间家里北京瘫。

几天后，

大和：有个小记者一直跟着你。

老卡：我昨天就知道了，让他跟着好了，多可爱一小孩儿。

鸣宝被溜得团团转，跟着老卡进了些平时没机会去的店，他一边咔嚓咔嚓拍一边想嘿嘿嘿奖金马上就要到手了！

人生多美好！有奖金！有钱！

然后有一天，他们去了牛郎店。

鸣宝一进去就被老卡交代好的人上来摸胸摸屁股，吓得他抱着相机使劲儿躲，一边躲一边在心里骂老卡。

哼，被我抓到把柄了，牛郎店！色狼！

我明天就要你周一见，你个假脸！

老卡坐一边看他傻乎乎红着脸被灌酒

晕头转向付钱的时候大叫，你们是黑店吗？！这么贵！！呜呜呜呜呜没钱了奖金还没发呜呜呜呜呜我这么贫穷，你们怎么舍得呜呜呜呜呜

鸣宝抱着青蛙钱包哭，惨兮兮的把钱给酒保，酒保笑眯眯的收下，转头递给老卡。

老卡凑过去问：你怎么天天跟着我

鸣宝：谁，谁让你长，得这么好，好看的！【啪拍上老卡的脸，捏过来揉过去，还摸着下巴和鬓角找东西】诶？没整容吗？人皮面具？怎么没有缝？

老卡被掐着腮帮子，眉毛眼睛都皱一块儿了，喝醉的人手劲儿大给掐红了脸，大和进门来就看到被抓着脸的老卡，吓得上去要拉开鸣人。

鸣宝：我不！这就是假脸！肯定是整的！肯定是！不然！不然…怎么这么好看！

大和哭笑不得的把他的手撕下来，鸣宝不依不饶抱着老卡脖子对着脸张嘴就是一口。

哼哼唧唧的说，假脸，整的，咬两口试试牙！

最后老卡大和两人连拉带抱的把人带回了老卡家里，摔在沙发上睡着了。

看老卡脸上顶着一个大大的牙印，大和叹气说，幸好明天没有通告，你要记得敷面膜搽药，三天后我来接你，至于这个小记者，你自己收拾吧。

然后老卡花了三天时间把鸣宝成功的收拾到了床上。

晚上一边干他一边问，脸好看吗？还是不是假脸？还咬不咬了？不咬了？上面的嘴不咬了但下面的，还是咬紧点好～

臊得鸣宝缓过来后一脚踢他下床。

然后鸣宝就换人了，他盯了半个月选了带土，他觉得带土有地下的女朋友，找出来周一见，总编肯定给他发一大笔奖金。

然后，他跟了两周，终于看到点希望了，老卡出完外景回来接他下班吃饭。

他，就猝不及防的见到了带土的女朋友，琳。

鸣宝：卡卡西我操你大爷！我他妈都要跟出来了你给我介绍认识？！奖金又没了！你赔我！！！

卡卡西：没问题，等晚点讨论了谁操谁的问题我就赔给你。

琳温柔的和鸣宝打招呼，夸他又可爱又帅气，鸣宝不好意思的红着脸说没有没有，和他俩比起来差远了，心里却在流泪。

我的奖金都碎在这迷人的温柔里了呜呜呜呜呜

老卡看他对奖金痴迷，晚上讨论完了谁/操/谁的问题后和他说，过两天，我叫大和来接你。

鸣宝晕乎乎的说好。

三天后，鸣宝被大和带着去见了卡卡西，两人悄悄的跟着在约会带土和琳，鸣宝不明所以的问跟他俩干啥来的？

老卡：为了你的奖金啊～喏，偷拍，快点

鸣宝：我举着相机的手，微微颤抖…

这，是在干嘛？！！

这他妈的？？？！！！带土不会打死你么？

老卡：哪儿能啊，乖，看完了再说话。

鸣宝：哦……求婚？！！！

老卡：嗯。

鸣宝：我好像看到了我的奖金飞过来了！！！

【咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓】

鸣宝：快快快溜了溜了溜了！！！

星期天，鸣宝喜滋滋的登上微博。

周一见。

发了之后，老板给他说，鸣人啊，奖金的话，是没有的哦～

鸣宝：？？？！！！骗人！

老板：因为昨天带土的经纪人给我们发了通稿，说是要官宣，各大媒体早就知道了。

鸣宝：弱小可怜又无助.jpg

老卡也喜滋滋登上微博转发带土的官宣，然后又转发了鸣宝的周一见。

官宣一下，我的专属记者！奖金会有的，这不就来了？【ps：这才是正经八百的周一见。】

鸣宝微博，炸了。

他平时会发点两人的日常。

比如吃茄子味增汤的时候吐槽

「每天都是茄子

我以后拍照绝对不说茄子了！」

老卡的小号【家养的小太阳】在下面评论：「没关系，结婚照的时候不说也得说，茄～子！」

还有老卡带他见带土和琳的时候，他回来在车里就气呼呼的发微博：

「他妈的日子活不下去了，说好的奖金被这个傻逼搞没了，拆伙！拆伙！」

老卡评论，「拆什么伙，我这么火了还拆什么拆，氧气有你够了～」

老卡带他去跟踪带土琳求婚那天兴高采烈的发博客：

「我！有！奖！金！了！！！hhhhhhh，原来男朋友还可以这么用！！！学到了！@家养的小太阳，以后记得多带我去！！！听到没有！！！嘿嘿嘿，奖金～嘿嘿嘿，工资～」

老卡评论：「好的，遵命！涨工资了以后要包养我吗？」

鸣宝回他：「可以，没问题！我养！水电气！我出！物业！我出！油钱！我出！反正房子是你的不用交房租！」

鸣宝的微博被扒得干干净净，粉丝们用显微镜扒出了他俩的所有事情，什么肩膀上露出来的手指头，照片里的小猫猫，厨房里洗碗的老卡的手腕…

全都是狗粮，甜到抑郁忧伤。

粉丝哭天抢地的说，以前求你下班后营业你不要，现在求你安分你要搞事，搞事就搞事，怎么说不单身就立马有了对象，还这么可爱，喷都喷不下嘴！

然后爬到鸣宝的博客留言：哥哥的家养小可爱小太阳，麻烦你督促哥哥下班也要记得营业，狗粮也可！

鸣宝：……我想静静，我离家出走一个先。

水门和玖辛奈电话打过来，鸣宝吓得不敢接，哆哆嗦嗦按了接听，水门刚喊了半声鸣人，玖辛奈的尖叫声就传过来了，吓得鸣宝把电话扔了。

卡卡西！崽崽快接妈妈电话！

鸣宝：你崽，我正在接你电话…

玖辛奈：不要你，快点让卡卡西接电话！崽崽妈妈爱你！最爱你！！！

卡卡西：妈，我们明天去看您。

玖辛奈：老公！崽崽明天要过来！！！快！我们去买茄子！！！我还要买条新裙子，你看我要不要再做个头发，啊呀！我们快点出门，我还可以做个Spa…

鸣宝给爸爸发消息问，我妈什么时候追的星，我怎么不知道π_π

水门：就…三个月前那个电影上映后就追了，只是……

没想到玖辛奈是追星追成了妈妈粉，你追星追成了老婆粉

鸣宝：放屁！我是追奖金去的！

我发誓，是奖金先动的手！我不是！我没有！

End.


End file.
